Kross Dalgo
Kross Dalgo was the saurian ranger of the party in Welcome to the Show. He is former captain of the guard, and has a history as a dark hunter called the Black Arrow. Appearance Kross can be described as being handsome, with shoulder-length blonde hair (with prominent sideburns), hazel eyes, and a very fit physique. His normal form is very elf-like in appearance, with long ears and chiseled features, and his skin has a greenish tint. He wears soft leather pants held up by a belt with a large silver buckle, leather boots that come up to mid-calf, a green vest, a dark green cloak with a hood, and hard leather gauntlets on his wrists. He keeps his quiver on his back, and a short sword sheathed on his hip. In his Saurian form, he becomes lizard-like in appearance, with green scales, an elongated face, and a long tail. As a broadwing, he is able to extend flaps along his arms to become wings, allowing him to fly. Personality Kross is very headstrong and has a natural inclination towards leadership, as shown by his early attempts to lead the party. He can be temperamental, and is not likely to step away from an argument. He also has a somewhat fragile ego, feeling a constant need to prove himself and sometimes taking large risks to do so. This is not to say he is unwilling to admit when he makes mistakes, as he has owned up quite openly to errors in judgement and has deferred to the plans and words of others more as time goes on. He also has a sense of humor, and is very protective of his friends. For a while, Kross did not trust the party very much and had a tendency to lie to protect himself. As of the episode "The Cat," this has changed. He admits many things that he was afraid to talk about with the party, including receiving his companion viper Jaylen from Simula and that he is not proud of the things he did as the Black Arrow. While he does occasionally fight the impulse to hide things from them, Kross is seen taking visible strides to be more open and honest. Though he does try to look forward to the future, Kross is stuck in his past. He frequently dwells upon his time as Black Arrow, and carries the weight of both his misdeeds and his failures heavily. It is not unusual for him to go off by himself to be alone with his thoughts, indicating that he has not quite come to terms with his regrets. Early Life Before the events of the stream, Kross spent some time as an assassin known as the Black Arrow, a time that the ranger has voiced regret for but has shown to be influenced by the temptation of having the power again. He was also in a party but thanks to an encounter with a sorceress, everyone in Kross's party was infected. Kross had to kill them all which he still feels regret for. Abilities Kross is an incredibly skilled archer, able to fire off multiple arrows in rapid succession or even in one shot. Though he relies on it very little, he is also a capable sword fighter. He is very swift and agile, capable of incredible feats of athleticism at a moment's notice. One of the most notable is early on, when he jumps off a column and performs a mid air flip while firing off arrows to catch the attention of the then-unnamed werewolf Jeminya. He is a skilled talker as well, able to charm and/or verbally maneuver his way out of most situations or concoct stories in a matter of moments. The most infamous example of this is in the episode "The Duet," in which he weaves a very false tale about combating a green dragon and taking its scales as a prize, though he is very quickly called out for this. Kross is a Saurian broadwing shifter, meaning he is able to change his form and fly he needs to. He does not do this very often, as flight requires the use of his arms and leaves him unable to use his weapons. One of the most standout traits about Kross is his remarkable 50-50 luck. By far, he has the highest number of dramatic successes and dramatic failures of the entire party. Luckily, he maintains a sense of humor about it. Kross also occasionally plays the ocarina. Relationships Amber Hawthorne Amber and Kross became fast friends, and their bond remains steadfast throughout the party's travels. Amber seems to lean on Kross as an older brother, and he in turn looks out for her as his younger sister. They frequently confided in each other, and are unafraid to tease and joke. When Kross began accepting Simula’s help, however, it damages their friendship as she felt personally betrayed by his actions. Solonor’s death further hurt their relationship, as she fully blames him for the death of the god. Faerthurin Kross and Fae did not initially get along. For a long time, she called him nothing but buffoon, and he in turn treated her as a know-it-all, leading to frequent arguments. After the events of "The Well," both of them admitted that they had been needlessly mean and apologized to each other, leading to an improved friendship. They had even begun playfully teasing each other, though they still argue from time to time. Later, she came to comfort and reassure him after the death of his god, recounting her own encounter with Black Arrow as evidence that he is a good person. Ivan Windstrummer Kross and Ivan became good friends easily, later bonding over music as Kross reveals his skill in ocarina playing. The pair shared a love of puns, and have been seen more than once taking turns throwing bad puns at the party, much to everyone else's exasperation. He was the only one who directly witnesses his acceptance of Simula’s help and does not reject him outright. Jalerom Tanlaial Kross and Jalerom hit it off almost right away, bonding like brothers and frequently having each other's backs in and out of combat. They tend to get into trouble together, and have shared experience on the receiving end of Oin's harsh disciplining. Kross tended to defer to Jalerom's advice more easily than anyone else's, except perhaps Jeminya's. When Jalerom admits that he was told that he had to kill Kross to become an assassin, Kross makes no attempt to escape. Rather, he focused on comforting and talking to Jalerom, telling him that he is not that dark person and that who he is is up to him and no one else. Jalerom ultimately decides he cannot do it, and the two cemented themselves as best friends. Jeminya Malum Kross bonds with Jeminya faster than anyone else does, taking her side from the outset and standing firmly by her whenever things became heavy or doubtful. Though his initial boasting did grate on her nerves, she comes to trust him tremendously and is seen to value him dearly as a close friend. The season one finale, "The Collapse," saw Kross confessing to being in love with Jeminya. He later attempts to cover his tracks with this in the episode "The Unknown Seas," stating that he knows she does not feel the same way and that all he wants is to stand by her side. She is intentionally evasive as to her actual feelings towards him though, fearing what her dark heritage would bring. Oin Lightbringer To say Kross and Oin have a strained relationship would be mild. Oin has several times brought Kross to task about his behavior and actions, even getting physically forceful when necessary. Kross dislikes Oin, but still seemed to trust him and his combat abilities. Rose Emeraldsong Rose and Kross did not interact very much, but she seemed to trust him as much as she does anyone else. She does come to find him early on in their journey when he goes missing from Lefethyr, so at very least they can be considered comrades. This changes later in the journey. After Kross is indirectly responsible for Solonor’s death, Rose came to view him as a threat to her pack and stops giving him combat support. She magically warps the Black Arrow he received from Solonor and demands he keep it with him as a reminder, and becomes visibly angry when he instead snapped the warped arrow in half. Reyin Dalgo Reyin is Kross’s 12-year-old son. Though he does not see him often, he frequently wrote to him and maintains a strong, healthy relationship with his son. Reiyn absolutely idolizes his father, and Kross is a somewhat doting parent, loving to tell him tales and spending every possible moment with him. Kross sees Reiyn as the last bit of light in his life, and he protects him fiercely. Simula Malum Jaylen Dalgo Jaylen is Kross's animal companion, given to him by Simula. Despite that, she is very loyal to Kross and will typically cling to him when they travel. He is very fond her her as well, and is visibly protective of her. Lucid Kross does not like Lucid, and Lucid does not like Kross. He seems to take a particular pleasure out of sassing Kross, even attempting to poop on him once. Leaving the Party As a result of a scandal centered around ToonKriticY2K, he was asked to leave the brony fandom and by extension, his character was written out of the campaign. On needed, it was announced that although Toon was no longer part of the fandom, many episodes had been recorded with Kross still in them but were unreleased. Since the other party members didn't want to rerecord the five remaining sessions (Sessions 16-20, Episodes 49-69) that still involved him as a major character, it was announced that a special summary episode for each session would be released. These five special episodes were narrated by Aramau and contained clips of dialogue from each player except Toon and each character except Kross to reduce any trauma from those affected by Toon's actions. Trivia * Kross has mentioned being a former captain, meaning he has military experience. * Kross is a widower and a father, his wife having passed during childbirth. * His son is initially stated to be six years old, but is later retconned to be around 12 years old. ** In season 4 he would be 24 years old. * Kross will frequently lie, though it should be noted that he is terrible at it. * He is a heavy thinker with a tendency to stare off into the distance. Category:Welcome To The Show Character